Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: Untuk Ulang Tahun Sakura Haruno/Di hari ulang tahunnya, Sakura justru selalu mendapat kesialan. Namun, di balik kesialan semua itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tidak melupakan hari Ulang Tahunnya yang ini. Karena Sasuke Uchiha, sang kekasih mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun padanya./AU/Romance, Humor/SasuSaku/Oneshot/ RnR, please!


Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Sakura Haruno.

Happy birtday Sakura ^-^. Semoga kau mendapat kebahagiaanmu ^-^

LOVE U FOREVER :3

* * *

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura**

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku full

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

**Disclaimmer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje abis, Alur memusingkan, Typo, miss typo, abal, pendek ide pasaran, judul tidak nyambung, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan kalau mau FLAME

* * *

**Summary:**

Di hari ulangtahunnya, Sakura justru selalu mendapat kesialan. Namun, di balik kesialan semua itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tidak melupakan hari Ulang Tahunnya yang ini. Karena Sasuke Uchiha, sang kekasih mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun padanya.

* * *

Ayo baca! Terima kasih

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

Nggak suka, jangan baca

Jangan Lupa RnR-Nya

Selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura**

"Kaa-san! Aku berangkat, ya!" pamit Sakura dengan berseru lalu mulai mengayuh sepedanya tanpa menungggu jawaban dari Ibunya.

_Wuss!_

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang karena hari ini ia piket. Jadi, ia harus berangkat pagi. "Eh?!" pekiknya begitu ia merasa sepedanya sedikit aneh. Lama-lama Sakura merasakan ban bagian belakang sepedanya semakin mengempis dan terdengar suara yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sakura bergegas turun dan melihat keadaan sepedanya. "Tu kan bener!" gerutunya. "Mana jalanan lagi sepi lagi."

Akhirnya Sakura pun terpaksa harus jalan kaki sambil menuntun sepedanya hingga menemukan bengkel. "Tapi bengkel di sini kan masih jauh. Hah~ kenapa nasibku sial gini, sih?" Sakura hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

_Tes tes_

"Oh~ bagus! Hari sialku yang sempurna!" geram Sakura begitu air hujan membasahi jalanan.

Hujan turun begitu derasnya. Untung Sakura masih sempat menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. Walaupun sempit sekali. Ya lumayanlah. Daripada kehujanan, begitulah menurut pemikiran Sakura.

Satu menit Sakura berteduh. Ia tersenyum karena masih selamat dari hujan.

_Brumm... trasss!_

Seketika senyum Sakura tiba-tiba luntur. Baru saja ada mobil melintas di depannya. Dan karena ada genangan air di sana. Jadilah sepatu Sakura basah karena terciprat air genangan tersebut saat mobil lewat.

"Tenang, Sakura... hanya basah sedikit, kok. Tidak masalah," gumam Sakura menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

_Brumm... brumm! Trasssss!_

"Grrr..." Sakura mencoba bersabar lagi. Lalu melintaslah sebuah sepeda motor dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Kali ini bukan hanya sepatunya yang basah, tapi juga seragam SMAnya. "Bagus! Sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi untuk berteduh! Percuma! Sama-sama basah!" makinya entah pada siapa. Sakura benar-benar kesal hari ini, terutama pagi ini.

Sakura lalu berjalan menerjang hujan, kembali berjalan kaki sambil menuntun sepedanya yang kempes.

"Oh~ aku benci ini!" kesal Sakura begitu menemui sebuah genangan air di tengah jalan. Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang akan melintas saat ia melewati genangan air tesebut.

"Aman," ucap Sakura lega begitu jalanan terlihat sepi. Sakura melewati genangan tersebut secepat mungkin sebelum ada kendaraan yang mendahuluinya.

_Brumm... brummm..._

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara sebuah mobil yang akan melintas. Mobil tersebut melaju dengan kencangnya. Namun saat melewati genangan air yang ada di samping Sakura, mobil tersebut memelankan lajunya.

_Suuuurrrr..._

Air genangan menyiram dengan indahnya tepat mengenai sepatu Sakura. "Woooiii!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sang pengemudi pun menghentikan mobilnya. Kaca jendela mobil dibukanya. Keluarlah sebuah kepala ayam.

"Ayam jelek! Jadi kau, ya!?" teriak Sakura sambil menuding Sasuke dari jauh.

"Oh, ternyata pink jelek. Kenapa sepedanya? Mogok?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Berisik! Cepat pergi sana!" kesal Sakura. Lebih baik ia mengusir Sasuke daripada harus mendengar ejekan Sasuke.

"Ah iya. Jam sekolah sebentar lagi dimulai!" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura.

"Dasar pantat ayam jelek!" maki Sakura lalu menendang genangan air di sampingnya ke arah mobil mewah Sasuke, namun sebaliknya. Air yang ditendangnya malah menciprat ke arahnya. Semua seragam Sakura pun semakin basah kuyup. Sedangkan Sasuke malah tertawa mengejek melihat kebodohan Sakura. "Awas kau, ya!" ancam Sakura. Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Sasuke lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Dengan wajah lemas, Sakura duduk di bangkunya. Baru saja Sakura dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet cewek karena akhirnya ia terlambat juga. Dan sekarang akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat juga.

Sakura segera mengayuh sepedanya yang sudah tidak kempes lagi dengan kencang agar cepat sampai rumah. Ia ingin sekali cepat tidur. Apalagi hari ini panas sekali. "Hah~ Tadi pagi hujan, tapi kenapa siang ini panas banget?" gumamnya lalu mengelap peluh di pelipisnya. Rambut pink Sakura terlihat basah karena keringatnya.

"Eh?" Sakura melihat ada sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang sepertinya berhenti di tepi jalan. Sang pemilik mobil keluar dari dalam mobil lalu menendang ban belakang mobilnya. Sakura tidak begitu jelas melihatnya, tapi sepertinya sang pemilik mobil sedang mengaduh kesakitan setelah menendang ban mobilnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura terkikik geli.

"Ha? Itu kan si pantat ayam!" pekik Sakura kaget saat sepedanya semakin dekat dengan orang tersebut.

Muncul seringai kecil di bibir mungil Sakura. 'Inilah saatnya pembalasan,' pikirnya. Ia menghentikan sepedanya tepat di samping mobil mewah Sasuke.

"Ehem! Mobil mewahnya kenapa, ayam ganteng?" tanya Sakura memasang senyum mengejek.

"Kau belum pernah dicipok, ya?" sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Iamencoba tidak termakan oleh ejekan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang!? Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukannya padaku!" ancam Sakura.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Oh, jangan-jangan kau tadi sempat berpikir untuk mendapatkan cipokanku?" goda Sasuke yang berhasil membalikkan keadaan.

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Semakin jengkel rasanya. Rencananya untuk membalas, malah gagal. Malah sekarang yang menjadi objek ejekan justru dirinya. "Cks! Ayam jelek menyebalkan!" umpatnya lalu mulai mengayuh sepedanya kembali.

_Buk!_

Terdengar suara berisik di belakang sepeda Sakura dan ia juga merasa sepedanya semakin berat dikayuh.

"Ayammmm!" seru Sakura mendapati boncengan sepedanya ada yang menempati. Sakura menghentikan sepedanya. "Turun!" perintahnya dengan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sasuke yang dengan santainya nangkring di boncengan sepedanya.

"Aku nebeng sampai rumah," jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Sakura. "Ya udah kalau nggak mau turun. Kalau gitu kayuh saja sendiri!" Sakura lalu turun dari sepedanya dan melepaskan sepedanya.

_Bruk!_

"Aaarrkk! Sepedaku!" jerit Sakura histeris mendapati sepeda satu-satunya ambruk begitu saja setelah Sasuke turun dari boncengan.

Sakura segera mendirikan sepedanya, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke naik ke boncengan sepedanya. Sakura mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Sebenanrnya mau kamu apa, sih?" tanyanya kesal.

"Sudah tahu aku nggak bisa naik sepeda, tapi kamu menyuruhku untuk mengayuh sendiri," ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu maunya gimana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku nebeng sampai rumah," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Iiiih! Dasar kau, ya! Pantat ayam jelek!" geram Sakura lalu menaiki kembali sepedanya dengan Sasuke yang membonceng di belakang. "Uh! Seharusnya kan cowok yang mboncengin cewek! Ini malah sebaliknya!" dumel Sakura kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hah~" Akhirnya Sakura bisa bernafas legas setelah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Tanpa fikir panjang, Sakura langsung merebahkan badanya di atas ubin begitu saja di teras depan. Ia merasakan seluruh badanya lengket karena keringat. Bahkan rambut _pink_-nya pun ikut basah seperti habis keramas.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Es jeruk," jawab Sakura singkat sambil mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

Sambil menunggu minumannya datang, Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh lembut kulitnya yang basah. Betapa sejuknya dan mengantuknya. Suasana seperti ini memang mendukung sekali untuk tidur siang.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan 2 gelas minuman dikedua tangannya. Sasuke sejenak tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu menikmati tidurnya. Ia segera menaruh 2 gelas minumannya di lantai.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala pink Sakura dengan penuh hati-hati agar sang empu tidak terusik/ Sasuke berniat memindahkan kepala Sakura ke pangkuannya. Sasuke menyibakkan rambut basah Sakura yang menutupi wajah Sakura

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendekati wajah Sakura. Jarak wajah mereka semakin menyempit. Tinggal sedikit lagi hidung mancung mereka akan bersentuhan, namun tiba-tiba mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Sakura sudah mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak enak, sehingga ia segera membuka matanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup. Ia mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin, tapi tidak bisa. Bahkan jantungnya sekarang berdetak dengan kencang. Wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke berdekatan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saking gugupnya. Ia hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah," jawab Sasuke. Lalu ia meneggakkan kepalanya kembali.

"Hadiah untuk apa? Aku sudah minta es untuk imbalannya," ucap Sakura.

"Bukan untuk itu. Tapi hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu," koreksi Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan kening.

_Ctik!_

"Aw!" pekik Sakura sambil mengelus jidatnya yang baru saja disentil oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang tanggal 28, baka!" jawab Sasuke. Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena Sasuke menyebutnya bodoh.

"Memangnya tadi kau mau kasih hadiah apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Cium," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Iiih~"

"Kenapa? Sejak kita pacaran, kita belum pernah melakukannya," ucap Sasuke yang tidak terima.

"Kita kan memang baru pacaran satu hari!" sanggah Sakura. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" Sakura hendak bangun dari pangkuan Sasuke, namun kepalanya segera ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau hadiah ciuman, kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai bantal tidurmu," ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura pun menurut. "Setidaknya kita bisa bermesraan seperti ini di rumah jika di sekolah tidak mau," tambahnya sedikit menyindir Sakura.

"Bukannya tidak mau, Sasuke. Tapi aku belum siap jika harus menjadi korban _fansgirl_-mu itu," bantah Sakura.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," jawab Sasuke mengalah.

"Tapi kau benar-benar kejam tadi," protes Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta kita untuk bersikap normal setelah jadian? Kita kan memang seperti itu biasanya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku. Kalau kau ingin aku bersikap mesra padamu juga bisa, kok. Jadi bilang saja terus terang," ucap Sasuke melakukan pembelaan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya ya ya," jawabnya yang mulai malas berdebat dengan Sasuke.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

_Cup._

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura saat Sakura menoleh padanya. Sontak wajah Sakura menjadi merah dan panas.

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung membaringkan badanya ke ubin yang dingin. Sakura segera menyesuaikan posisinya dengan mengeser kepalanya ke atas perut Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura. Aku menyayangimu," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura tersenyum, "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Kemudian meraka memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin semilir yang menyejukkan kulit dan perasaan mereka.

Mata Sakura terpejam dengan sebuah senyum yang masih terpatri di bibirnya. Dan dengan iringan nafas di perut Sasuke yang naik turun membuat Sakura semakin nyaman untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Senyumannya masih terlukis jelas. Dengan tangan yang dilipat untuk dijadikannya alas kepala, ia juga merasa nyaman di perutnya, karena ada kepala sang kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi.

Bagi Sakura ini bukanlah sekedar ulang tahun tersialnya, namun juga hari ulang tahu terindahnya, karena saat ini ada orang spesial yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padanya.

_**-SELESAI-**_

Celoteh Author:

Fict gaje untuk ulang tahun Sakura. Maaf ya Sakura jika jelek sekali kayak gini. T.T

Dan maaf, waktunya mepet banget...ini karena keadaan yang tidak mendukung T.T #alesan

Ya walaupun begitu, semoga kau bahagia.

Mohon concrit-nya dari pembaca...#ngarep

MAKASIH

N

_ KEEP SMILE! _


End file.
